I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a brassiere and, more specifically, to a brassiere having a size and adjustment mechanism.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Brassieres are marketed by specific size. For example, a size 34B bra denotes a chest size of 34 inches (86.36 cm) and a breast or cup size arbitrarily denoted by the letter "B". A higher letter in the bra size denotes a larger bust. Stores that sell foundation garments, such as brassieres, are often required to maintain a large inventory of such garments, due to the widely different sizes and configurations of the female anatomy, in order to properly service their customers.
Even where two women wear the same size bra, it would be unusual for them to have exactly the same body configuration. Indeed, a size 34B bra of one manufacturer may fit a woman perfectly while the same size bra of another manufacturer will not.
In reality, most bras do not fit the wearer perfectly. Some so-called lifting adjustment is possible by adjusting the length of the shoulder straps. In other instances, the engagement of the fastening hooks and loops on the back panels is adjustable. These adjustments are intended to compensate for differences in body configurations even for women who wear the same bra size.
The present invention provides a novel size and adjustment mechanism for a brassiere which will permit a given size bra to be adjustable, both in chest size and cup size, to accommodate a plurality of bra sizes, within a given range, in the manner hereinafter described.